One night with Fifi La Fume
by Jackal Shadowwolf
Summary: This is a very short, but very cute love story about Fifi La Fume and yourself. You secretly have a crush on Fifi La Fume, but you're not too sure about admitting it to her.


You've just got back home from a hard day's work. It's Friday evening and for the weekend, you just want to relax. You're resting on the couch and you're watching TV, when the phone rang. You pick up the phone. "Hello?" You say. "Hi, It's La Fume." She replied. "I was just wondering, Are you doing anything tonight?" "No, I don't think I am." You reply. "This evening, do you want to come round to mine?" She asked. "Yeah, sure." You reply. "I don't see why not." "Great." She said excitedly. "I'll see you at 7pm tonight." "Ok, I'll see you then." You reply. You and Fifi put down the phone. You look at the time on you're watch. The time said 5:27pm. One hour later, you start to get ready to see Fifi La Fume. You get into you're car and start driving to her place. You've known Fifi La Fume for a while. Apparently people have been telling you that she has a crush on you. Which is fine, because you secretly have a crush on Fifi La Fume. You've always found her really cute and funny. You never told her, because you where too shy. You arrive at 6:57pm. You knock on her door. "Come in." She said from inside the house. "The door is unlocked." You open the door and walk in. "Hello?" You say. "I'm upstairs in my room." She replied. "Please, Come up." You walk upstairs to her room and open the door. In front of you, was a purple and white skunk, laying on her bed."Hi, there." She said in an sexy voice. "Hi." You reply. As you walk closer to her bed, she suddenly wraps her tail around you're waist and pulls you on to her bed. She suddenly started to forcefully kiss you on the mouth. You decided just to go with it, because after all, you do secretly love her. But then Fifi stops kissing and lets you go. She started to realise what she was doing. "I'm sorry if I forced you into that." She said suddenly feeling a bit down. "It's fine." You reply. "Are you alright?" "Yeah." She replied. "It's just… Well the the reason I asked you to come over… is because… I wanted some company… because I… I…" Tears started running down her face. "I feel lonely." She said, starting to cry. You wrap you're arm around her to comfort her. "Sshh, It's alright." You say, hugging her. "I'm here with you." Fifi cried on you're sholder and then she spoke. "Nobody wants me." She sobbed. "Everytime I go out with someone, they always walk away from me or break up with me straight away." You start to feel bad for her. "I would never do that to you." You say to her. She wipes the tears from her face. "Really?" She asked. "Of course I wouldn't." You reply. "Can… can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure." You reply. "Do you… love me?" She asked, sounding a bit unsure about asking. "Well…yeah." You say quietly. "Really?" She asked sounding surprised. "Yeah, I aways have." You say to her. "I never said it before because everytime I wanted to, I got too nervous about saying it and… I didn't know how you would react." Suddenly out of nowhere, Fifi jumped on to you, hugging you tite. "I love you, too!" She said sounding excited and happy. You hug her back. "Hey, I was wondering." She said excitedly. "Would you like to spend the night here?" "Sure." You reply. "I would love to." Fifi started kissing you on the lips. You kiss her back. Around 8pm, You and her have dinner together. You tell her stuff that you're interested in and she tells you things that she's interested in. You find out that Fifi and yourself have quite a lot in common, which you didn't expect. At around 10pm, you and Fifi La Fume decided to go to bed. "You can sleep in the same bed as me, if you want." Fifi said. "Are you sure?" You ask. "Yeah." She replied. "I would love to have some company." You and Fifi get into bed. You and her kiss and cuddle for a bit, then you turn off lamp next to the bed. "I love you." Fifi said quietly. "I love you, too." You reply. You and her cuddle up in bed, and then you both fall asleep into each other's arms. "What a way to start the weekend." You think to yourself. "I finally found my true love."


End file.
